parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Troll in Central Park (James Graham's Style)
Here is James Graham's nineteenth movie spoof of A Troll in Central Park. Cast * Stanley - Hugo the Troll * Gus - Caillou (Caillou) * Rosie - Rosie (Caillou) * Queen Gnorga - Miss Trunchbull (Matilda) * King Llort - Barker (Pinocchio) * Alan - Stu Pickles * Hillary - Didi Pickles * Taking Flowers - Themselves * Trolls - The Weasels * Gus (Troll) - Pinocchio (Half Human and Half Donkey Form) Scenes * A Troll in Central Park (James Graham's Style) Part 1 * A Troll in Central Park (James Graham's Style) Part 2 * A Troll in Central Park (James Graham's Style) Part 3 * A Troll in Central Park (James Graham's Style) Part 4 * A Troll in Central Park (James Graham's Style) Part 5 * A Troll in Central Park (James Graham's Style) Part 6 * A Troll in Central Park (James Graham's Style) Part 7 * A Troll in Central Park (James Graham's Style) Part 8 (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav (reverse) *ltsaberoff01.wav (reverse) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit6.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrout1.wav (reverse) *sabrhit5.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabhit2.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit03.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrhit2.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabrswg1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *SaberOn.wav (reverse) *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *Hum 4.wav *Hum 2.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberblock4.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 How To Make New Lightsaber Sound Effects? *ltsaberoff02.wav (using the ltsaberon01.wav sound effect in reverse) *ltsaberon02.wav (using the ltsaberoff01.wav sound effect in reverse) *SaberOff.wav (using the SaberOn.wav sound effect in reverse) *sabroff2.wav (using the sabrout1.wav sound effect in reverse) *ltsaberhit04.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit08.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *ltsaberhit10.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberhit11.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *ltsaberhit13.wav (mixed with lasrhit01.wav and ltsaberhit03.wav) *ltsaberhit16.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit05.wav) *ltsaberhit17.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit18.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberhit19.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit12.wav) *ltsaberhit20.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit12.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberhit21.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit07.wav, ltsaberhit06.wav, and ltsaberhit05.wav) *ltsaberhit22.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit23.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit15.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit24.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberswing09.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing02.wav at (-4.000)) *ltsaberhit25.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav at (-4.000)) *ltsaberhit26.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberswing10.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing02.wav at (-1.000)) *ltsaberswing11.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing03.wav at (-1.000)) *ltsaberswing13.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing04.wav at (-2.000)) *ltsaberswing14.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing01.wav at (+3.000)) *ltsaberbodyhit02.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberbodyhit01.wav) *ltsaberhit27.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit12.wav) *ltsaberhit28.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit15.wav, ltsaberhit03.wav, ltsaberhit02.wav, and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit29.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit06.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberhit30.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit01.wav) *ltsaberhit41.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberhit42.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberhit43.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit15.wav, ltsaberhit12.wav, ltsaberhit06.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *SaberOn01.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav at (-1.000)) *SaberOn02.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav at (-3.000)) *SaberOff01.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav in reverse at (-1.000)) *SaberOff02.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav in reverse at (-3.000)) Gallery Screenshot 2016-01-25 19.09.48.png|Hugo as Stanley Caillou-xl-pictures-34.jpg|Caillou as Gus Rosie (Caillou).jpg|Rosie as Rosie Miss_Trunchbull_Film.png|Miss Trunchbull as Queen Gnorga Coachman.jpg|The Wciked Coachman as King Llort Stu Pickles in Rugrats Studio Tour.jpg|Stu Pickles as Alan Didi Pickles in The Rugrats Movie.jpg|Didi Pickles as Hillary tumblr_mm3afr3vur1s9a1pco1_500.gif|Talking Flowers as Themselves Ichabod-mr-toad-disneyscreencaps.com-3607.jpg|Weasels as Trolls il_570xN.266181170.jpg|Pinocchio (Almost A Donkey) as Gus (as a Troll) Trivia *Hugo have will have a light blue lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberon01.wav (reverse) sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Miss Trunchbull will have four lightsabers that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav (reverse), sabrout1.wav, and SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 2.wav, and lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberon01.wav (reverse), ltsaberoff01.wav, sabrout.wav (reverse), and SaberOn.wav (reverse) sound effects throughout the entire movie. Miss Trunchbull's lightsabers will have different colored blades, such as one being light blue, two being green, and one being red. *Caillou, now Pinocchio, a half human and half donkey, will have a green lightsaber, that will have the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Voice Cast (English) * Hugo the Troll - Radar Overseer Hank * Caillou - Microsoft Mike (+10 and +4.000) * Rosie - Microsoft Mary (+10 and +4.000) * Miss Trunchbull (Matilda) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (-10) * Filburt - Radar Overseer Guy * Stu Pickles - Microsoft Sam * Didi Pickles - Radar Overseer Beulah * Taking Flowers - Speakonia Voices * The Weasels - Speakonia Voices * Pinocchio (Half Human and Half Donkey Form) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner * Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael Voice Cast (Spanish) * Hugo the Troll - Jorge Loquendo V1 * Caillou - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10 and +4.000) * Rosie - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10 and +4.000) * Miss Trunchbull (Matilda) - Francisca Loquendo V1 (-10) * Filburt - Juan Loquendo V1 * Stu Pickles - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 * Didi Pickles - Sonia Loquendo V1 * Taking Flowers - Loquendo Voices * The Weasels - Loquendo Voices * Pinocchio (Half Human and Half Donkey Form) - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) * Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 Category:James Graham Category:A Troll in Central Park Movie Spoofs